SKINs
by Kyzano
Summary: What do you do when you can't control your own?
1. Prologue

Here's my disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME/Otome, though I'm only putting that one there just in case, focuses predominantly on HiME. The plot and everything else is mine.

Well here it is, my first time posting anything on in a long time. For those who are looking for another chapter of Inhuman, it's coming. I have not abandoned it. And I am not dead! It's just taking longer than it should to get out. Suffice to say I've had a lot going on and a whole bunch of details no one really needs.

This is an Alternate Universe, an AU. This story focuses on ShizNat. If you do not like to read about these things then that is not my problem. I am writing because I feel like it and because I've finally gotten a good idea that I don't think people have used yet! Though there are other pairings and they will be focused on as well... just not as much.

I must make note that I am Canadian. As such my spelling processor goes with Canadian English. So not all of the words, if there are typos, aren't really typos. It is just the word in Canadian spelling. If there are typos or word errors, please let me know and I'll change/fix them right away.

I don't mind criticism but outright flaming without telling me how I can improve will be ignored. (Aka for idiots: I don't care what you think of my fic. Like it, hate it, want to burn it with fire? I don't care. If you don't have anything productive to say don't say it cause it won't reach me.) Though you're always welcome to tell me how incredibly great my story is. Reviews are fuel people. They motivate me to continue! So please help eh?

Alright, with that all out of the way! Let us begin.

* * *

What do you do when you can't control your own?

* * *

**Prologue  
**

They took everything...

"_Don't let them get away!"_

"_Kill the mother but bring that girl back alive!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

Everything from me.

"_You need to run away, as far as you can and don't look back."_

"_No! I'm staying with you!"_

"_Run... don't let them catch you."_

"_Mommy no!" _

"_Run Natuski!"_

And so...

"_That's all you know about my mother's murder?"_

"_Yes! I swear it!"_

"_..."_

"_Wh-what are you doing? No... No! Please! Have mercy!"_

"_No."_

I will take everything from them.


	2. Mysterious Nine Minutes

17 revisions later and aha! I have come up with something I like for this! No, seriously, this was a pain to get out. But I'm glad that I did.

It's not that long, but I have set events for what happen in each chapter and this was all that was set to happen in Chapter I. That does mean chapters will VARY in length. Though they will probably only continue to get longer as we go on but hey! Let's have fun with it shall we?

Italics are usually thoughts provided it's between single quotes. _'like this.'_ And they will follow DIRECTLY after whoever just thought the thought. It my way of letting the readers see inside the head of the person whose thinking it, without letting whoever's character POV it is know. Right that sounded as confusing here as it did in my head. You'll get it as we go along. I have changed characters if you see a ::::::: line.

I own nothing. Gods, please do not sue me I have enough trouble having enough money for food. Again I'll say it; just the plot is mine people. Really. That's it!

POV? What is that? I don't even know anymore. I'm tired of everything I'm writing trying to be classed as one thing or another. So I've decided to abandon it, I know I'm worried too, and see what the hell I come up with! I know that I stay in tense at least, though I think I go back and forth from third to first person a lot. Ah well! I'm writing as I see fit, cause sometimes third person is needed and others you just WANT it in first person! So let's blend! Other than that I have no idea how the hell I'm going to pull this off. Well, I'm just going to write and we'll see eh? How about this, you guys tell me if I pulled it off or not. Eh? Yes I know, shameless digging for reviews. How low I have fallen...

Well, I've gone over it, and I think I realized why I hated it so much before, I was being far too detached from my characters. Rawr. Not acceptable. Thank you very much Leebot for the help, hey you do give out good advice, and so this chapter is hereby dedicated to him! I hope you enjoy it!

Also, to those that have left reviews: I will answer questions in these disclaimers/author notes and thank you all here. As a group. I am very glad I was able to catch peoples attentions and get you intrigued in my story. Thank you all very much again! Please leave me another one!

Looking at this, this is one hell of an authors note. Congratulations if you read it all. I swear they won't be this big in the future. Ack.

_Kyzano_

* * *

What do you do when you can't control your own?

* * *

**Chapter I: Mysterious Nine Minutes**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Thunk._

"Five more minutes."

The clock could almost sigh, it would be at least ten minutes until the woman in the bed woke up and another slightly painful hit it would have to endure. As it faithfully went off every nine minutes. This puzzled the sleeping female, but she didn't think too hard on it. No, the puzzle of the mysterious nine minutes could wait. There was sleep to be had! Thinking could wait until later.

_Beep. Beep. Be-Thunk!_

"Alright, alright! I'm awake!" I nearly yelled. Damn... stupid stupid –stupid- clock. I growled a bit as I forced my tired and sore body up and out of bed. Grr, I'd much rather still be sleeping, hell I did not get nearly enough but oh well it'd have to do. I scratched at my stomach as I trudged over towards the bathroom. Nine minutes... what the hell. Nine, nine. Nine.

"Stupid thi- why on earth is it every nine minutes! It's like right when you're getting to nice sleep again it goes off!" No, I don't want to hear it. I'll figure it out when I'm not so Gods damned tired.

I turned on the shower and yawned, stretching out my arms above my head, standing on the balls of my feet. As if this simple motion would actually wake me up. Stripped down from my pj's and then ack! Damnit that's cold! Oh that is _**not**_ what I want to wake up too. Hot water please.

Fine screw you too building. I'll have my damn shower anyway.

"Stupid water that's always- ah! Oh bloody hell." I wrapped a towel around myself trying to dry off, and warm up, as I stomped over to my alarm clock. "Would you shut up!" I'd forgotten to turn it off, again. Hence it'd started blaring off that repetitive annoying note that it always sounded off every single- gr. This is not my afternoon. I should just go back to sleep. But no, bills will not pay themselves. Ahh... that'd be nice. Alright come on Kuga, time to go finish up.

Nearly half an hour, and everything she needed to do in her bathroom later, Natsuki headed for her kitchen. Her day could not, after all, start without a good cup of coffee and a piece of mayo toast. Though Natsuki had to admit, she had cut down considerably from her teenage years, but still not within the normal boundaries of acceptable, on her mayo consumption. But damn if the stuff wasn't just that good.

Glancing at the clock I sighed. "Damnit... it's already six? Ugh..." I rubbed my temples with a hand and wolfed down the remains of my mayo toast and coffee. Okay now, work shirt, work pants, shoes, work shoes, freaken hell why do you need so many things for this job? Backpack, yes you will fit. Fit. Fit... fit damn you! Thank you. Zipped up and ready to go. No, wait. Keys... where did I put my keys? Ah, there they are. Blah, alright now it is time to go- hold on!

Stopping in her tracks the young woman turned and headed back to her bedroom. After all, she could not, and would not forget the most important part of any routine of her leaving the place she called home. Glancing over at the side table beside the unmade bed, and flicking off the bathroom light, she grinned. "Bye mom."

Alright. Now I can go.

Gahhh that sun is something else. Is it supposed to be so low? Meh, must be getting closer to winter. Again. I swear it happens every year. Right, I work night shifts. I start at eight. And, ah feck! There's the bus! Don't leave!

I hate running for the bus. Really, they should just linger. Man I miss riding my bike. A Ducati, yes baby I love you too. For those who don't know, that's a motorcycle. A really nice motorcycle. Gods I love that thing... As for why I'm not currently riding my baby it's very simple. Gas. Fuckin' expensive. Now I know that I could still ride, hey my baby gets good gas per mile, but I wasn't exactly thrifty with my spending when I was younger and since my boss doesn't want to give me that small raise I need to do so, gas unless it's an emergency is still out of what I can afford. Plus, it's quite far to where I work. Public transport is just a lot cheaper. But... still I miss my baby. So with much regret I usually take the bus to work. I only ride if I'm really running late. And today I am not. Must be a miracle.

"Kruger you're late."

**BULLSHIT!** I am no- oh come on! Two minutes? Really? You're getting mad at me for two measly little minutes.

"Blame the traffic."

"I'm not paying the traffic."

And I hate you too asshole.

Grunting at the idiot I call my boss, who just glared at me, I headed to the back to get changed. I vaguely heard him telling the other girl she could head home cause I was now here. You know... if you paid me just a little more, I'd be able to bike everyday and this whole conversation wouldn't be happening. Thinking about time got me thinking about my stupid alarm clock again. "Why is it always nine minutes?"

"Probably because you're late and that's how much pay you want me to dock."

Can I kill him?

Really, I'd have the jury on my side if I did. All they'd have to do is meet him once. Well I guess that'd defeat the purpose if he was- okay Kuga, sidetracking, again.

Now the current job I have sure as hell ain't cause I enjoy it. Nah, it's because people tend to talk a lot looser with a bit of liquid encouragement. Best part is I don't have to even shove it down their throats. They actually buy it from me. Hey, free information is free information. And right now, as broke as I am, it's very much appreciated. And what do ya know. It's that busy you've got two girls up front and both are doing nothing.

Yes asshole you couldn't forgive the fact that I won't sleep with you will ya? No, it's still never happening. Gods no, I don't even want to imagine what I'd catch. Let's move to more positive things shall we? Yes I work this shit job, but it I had my choice, that'd be easy. Mechanic. Or something like that. Maybe a DJ. Nah, pay's to unsteady. And I know mom would have wanted me to do something that'd support me. Do you have any idea how much the trades make? A lot. Because people think, and have grown up with the mentality, that the trades are for idiots and people who can't make it in post secondary education. Hell no they are not. And so there's a demand. Where there's demand there is money and people willing to spend it.

I'll head to trade school or find some form of an apprenticeship after I'm done avenging my mother's murder. Yeah... after. I'm not letting those bastards get away with what they did.

Though school was important to her, Natsuki was always far more concerned with getting information and she just burned through cash that way. Wasn't until her final year in the public system that it hit her that she needed to plan for AFTER she achieved, because there was no way she would not, her goal.

"Oi Kruger! Get your head out of the clouds and back to work!"

"Ah? Yes sir." Damn, how many times have I been caught going over everything? Too many, I'm gonna get fired if I keep this up. No really, I know what my jackass of a boss does if you want your job back that badly. I used to respect some of the girls around here...

"Hey there sexy."

Now see, this kind of thing I'm used to. I blame where I work, but... I'm still not used to this kind of attention when it's a woman. Least I don't blush at it anymore.

"Excuse me?" Do I look like a lesbian to you people?

"You heard me. How about you come over here and pour me a drink? I don't bite... unless you want me too." She gave me what had to be the smuggest grin I'd ever seen.

Sigh, let's get this over with. "Well, what will it be?"

"Not sure, what tastes good on you?"

"Thanks for the flattery, but I'm not interested."

"That's what they all say, and then they spend the night and come back begging for more."

"Do they now? I'm sure you're just as eager to spread your legs again. They don't even have to pay you in anything other than drinks do they?"

Crap. That might have been a little harsh. Oh please don't make a scene. I need this job... hold on, was this woman laughing?

"Ahh, you've got some bark in ya. Just give me something strong, on the rocks."

Even I had to smirk a bit, alright; maybe this woman wasn't too bad. I still wasn't jumping into bed with her, but she seemed alright. And that my friends, is what warranted more than a passing glace at said woman.

Ah _ha. _Well I can see why many a woman would have fallen for her flattery. Damn, is that a real shade of red?

"I'm a natural red head, in case you're wondering." Damn, she must have caught me looking. But that's real? Well I have blue hair, deep deep blue, I'm not about to judge.

"So is mine. Here's your drink." I said passing her the drink ignoring her jibe. Mostly. Olive green eyes that reeked of mischief and a body that most men could only dream about having under them. Yeah, I can see where she gets the confidence.

"Natural blue? Well I have seen my fair share of weird. Mind if I confirm your statement?" She gave me a one over... yeah lady. It's not happening. No. Not now, not ever.

"If I showed you I'd have to kill you." I grinned, trying to downplay the seriousness behind that. Damn, I've really got to watch this mouth of mine. Next thing I know I'll be eating my own foot.

She laughed, and tipped her glass. "Well I'm not much for death. So thank you for the drink Miss Bartender."

"Natsuki."

"Eh?"

I thumbed to my nametag. "Natsuki. Miss makes me feel so old."

"Alright, then 'Natsuki', you can call me Nao."

I smiled a bit. Yeah, she seemed alright. "Alright then Nao. New to the area?" I wondered as I started cleaning a few glasses.

"Oh not really, just haven't swung by this way before." She shrugged taking a sip of her drink. I had to grin when I saw her cheek twitch a bit. Hey she said she wanted something strong. I am not one to disprove my clients. Even if I don't like em much. Hey I do need this job.

"Mmm, well there's not much around here... It's more a last stop before hitting the road out of town. Unless you're a free hooker. Then there's always something."

"I only go after the ones I think are sexy enough to be with me."

"Well I'm glad that I rate oh so very high. Whatever shall I do?" I rolled my eyes.

"You can let me have my way with you, or you can be run over because nothing else in your life will ever compare to this." She said gesturing to herself.

We both chuckled at that while I wisely, though it took a bit of effort, did not answer. We chatted for a while. Nao did back off on the outright invitations after she really got the message I wasn't interested, but we did banter. Hey not every day you find someone who will or can keep up with yours truly. But while my attention was with her, my ears were scouting for information.

Now normally my job didn't turn up very much information. But there were the odd nights... "–project is finally finished."

"Is it? Lord Obsidian will be pleased. When is it being transferred to the main facility?"

"Tonight. It'll be heading along the usual route, but with a small detour on the 5th side and 7th."

"Alright. I'll keep the night sharks off your back. You just make sure it gets there on time. You know how much he hates it when things come late."

"Don't scare me sober damnit. Oi! Bartender! Another shot for me!"

That it got me something. Oh hell, yeah. See? It was things like this that made it oh so worth it to keep up this shit job.

"Yes sir." I responded, trying very very hard to keep the smirk off my face, before heading over and pouring the fat bastard another shot of scotch.

It was 1:00am when Natsuki got off work. And it wasn't until about 3:00am that she made it to where the supposed 'detour' was supposed to take place.

Lady luck I don't know who you are or what you look like. But thank you! That truck is coming my way. I haven't missed it. Awesome. A real shame it isn't ever going to get where it needs too. Oh come on. It's not even armoured? They really must want this thing fast if they're banking on stealth and obscurity alone. Score one for Kuga! I raised the gun and my grin only got bigger as I saw the driver's window open.

That was score two.

:::::::::::::

"Hey I think I saw something over there. Is that a motorcycle?"

"Ignore it; we need to get this shipment there on time."

"You sure... looked like they were pretty hurt."

"Sure, pull over and waste time looking out for someone who's probably dead. We'll get to join them once we turn in this shipment late."

"But, they might be alive."

"Look just keep your eyes on the road and with a little luck you might get to keep them."

There was a grunt in response and the latter of the two figured that the driver finally understood.

"Oi what are you doing! Why are you pulling... oh shit." The truck went over and into the ditch.

"Base! We've got trouble! Armed and aggressive!" He cast a fearful glance over at the body of his co-worker. Three shots to his body and one that had pegged the chair was what had silenced him forever.

:::::::::::::

The moment the truck had begun to swerve Natsuki had run up from the ditch she'd been in heading for their precious cargo. She messed with the lock for a moment, which wasn't too hard, and then opened the doors.

"Shit!" I hit the deck and bullets flew off above me. Aww hell! That hurts! One must have clipped my shoulder as that was currently where the pain was coming from. Grr. I shuffled across the ground back to the side of the truck, these guys weren't too bright as they didn't try to shoot me while I did this. Okay they're reloading.

What to do, what to do. Oh... I know. I'll turn them into fleas. Harmless little- ahem! Right they're shooting again. Kuga this is no time for bullshit. Think. Okay, my gun is silenced, theirs aren't. Thanks for the headache assholes. This helmet may muffle things but it sure as hell doesn't help with you firing off guns so damn close! Okay that's out of my system. Right. Hmm... Let's go over things shall we?

They have cover, backup on the way, two semi-auto's and the project behind them.

I have a silenced handgun and a grenade. Yeah, picked up my last one along with my guns back at home when I'd gotten my leathers and my bike. Yeah, I was gonna walk all the way out here. Get real. How'd I get the grenade? Uhh... I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. Damnit, stop thinking that. I totally didn't! ... okay fine I did. Happy? Well... if I toss this thing in now... I'm screwed cause I'm not clearing the explosion range. The gas in the truck would probably make the blast bigger too. Uh yeah, no BBQ Kuga. I like being uncrispy thank you very much.

But... they probably won't take long enough to look now will they? If I get to their position, they can't use their guns! Excellent! Quickly I tossed in the explosive. Lady luck don't fail me now... please. I need this to work.

"SHIT! GET OUT GET OUT!"

Lady luck I officially love you. Score three for Kuga! They jumped out and I quickly jumped inside. I got my grenade and hoped that they'd just run off. Alright. Time to find this project. And fast. Would probably help if I knew what the bloody thing looked like.

"Why is there no explosion?"

"What the shit! We got duped!"

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

Suckers. Okay further into this, why the hell did they get a 52 foot truck? And why are there so many damn boxes? Seriously, if the project is this big, it should be in an armoured vehicle. Or a freighter box. Really, bad guys these days. How unreliable.

Speaking of unreliable, those two idiots were back in the truck. But thankfully without their semi autos. Crap, I'm out of time and they've both got blades. Great. Well, I did learn hand to hand for a reason. Lady luck please don't let me get too banged up.

She spun around and put up her fists, ready to take on the two goons. They had knives, but that wouldn't be a huge problem unless they knew how to use them.

As her luck would have it one of them didn't. He just recklessly rushed at her, holding the knife in a stabbing motion, she took a small cut on her arm when she blocked, but a knee to his chest and then gloved fist to the side of his head sent him sprawling and breaking a few of the creates that were there. Natsuki went over to grab his knife, but she wasn't fast enough and took two very painful and long, cuts to her back. Cut right through her biker leathers and caused a cry of pain to come from her. Oh that bastard was dead! Leather wasn't cheap!

She fell, faking that she'd been mortally hurt by what he did, _'Yeah right. Come on buddy, come and meet your maker.' _and when the idiot got close enough she swung her legs tripping him and then swung her body slightly up and along the floor of the truck pinning him. Grabbing his head she gave it a sharp twist and a with sick crack, she snapped his neck. Letting him stay down and dead.

Standing up panting a little with pain and from the fight, she turned to leave and get this thing done and blown up. She caught very briefly the image of something heading towards her but was far too late in blocking, and a hard hit to her helmet sent her stumbling backward, smashing a few creates.

Natsuki groaned, great there was probably wood in her cuts now, splinters made for easy infection and were hard to remove. And then for a moment she felt ice cold. Spreading from the wounds on her back and searing it's way along her veins. Like her blood had suddenly been replaced with liquid nitrogen. Shw swore her heart skipped a few beats as the icy clutches reached the beating organ.

Crap was she losing too much blood? Damnit, she had no time for this. But she did take a moment to thank the makers of her helmet. It had protected her head, but she was still going to have one hell of a headache, on top of the ringing that was still sounding off in her ears.

"I don't know who the hell you are or who you work for bitch, but I'm not losing this shipment to the likes of you!"

Great! I'd completely forgotten about the second guy in the front! Bah I was lucky he didn't have a gun or I'd be dead meat. Literally. And Gods forbid they get their hands on my body again. Fuckin First District dog. He advanced and I had no time to worry about my wounds. The adrenalin helped with that. A lot.

"And I'm not letting the likes of _you_ beat me."

Ahh, that flicker of fear the moment before the gun goes off. Gotta love it. Also that thud was pretty satisfying too.

I got up and gave him a kick to the head for good measure. _'Ha, you cannot defeat me First District bastards. For I have plot armour!'_

Okay, this blood loss **must** be making me delirious. I mean... plot armour? This isn't some damn fairy tale. Ohhh Kuga you're finally losing it. Let's get home and get some sleep so you can pretend you never thought that at all. Yeah I've got to move and get myself bandaged up. Stupid blood loss…

Right, well, I've got way too little time before backup arrives. Actually I'm really surprised they aren't here yet. Well, I'm not looking the horse in the mouth. Time to do what I came for and get the hell out. Ugh... I hurt, I hurt, I hurt. No time for that right now. Out of the truck, over to bike. Wheel bike over, get on my baby, ahh I love you so much my faithful friend. Alright. It's time.

I raised the grenade and breathed out hard... I'm losing blood and backup is on the way. There's no time for this! No hesitation! They never had any when they were shooting at you Kuga. I pulled the pin and then threw it as hard as I could inside the truck. Time to go!

Come on baby, faster, faster, faster! We need to get out of the blast range or we're both- _**holy shit!**_ Whoa that is one hell of a blas- Oh. My. Fucking. Gods.

... I was right as hell about that gas tank! I can feel the heat behind me and it damn near looks like its daylight here! No... wait, it's dimmed down. Now it just looks like there's one hell of a fire burning. Giant bonfire? Is that a flaming tire? This is so awesome. I need more of those wonderful little bombs. Sadly I can't be stealing from the military again. I don't want to be branded a terrorist. Well, I'm only considered a terrorist to the First District... nah, best to leave the military alone. After all, they are on the First Districts payroll.

But hey! All in all, the night was a good one. Now I just had to be careful about driving home. I'm still bleeding after all... ugh, and in pain. I need to make it home before the adrenaline wears off or it's going to be really difficult getting back inside. But I've gotten away and four more bad guys have bitten the dust. Another win for the good guys. No project for you First District bastards.

This isn't the first time I've come home bleeding and I highly doubt it'll be the last. But I've finally made it back up to my apartment. And the adrenaline wore off half an hour ago. Urfmph I am stiff and sore. And there is caked, dry blood on my leathers and my back. That's just what I need- that blood better not have stained my underwear! OW! Okay, fast movements are bad. Worry about lingerie later. I have got... to go clean out these wounds. Oh man, taking these leathers off is going to be such a bitch...

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Thunk._

Natsuki groaned as her hand slid down from her alarm clock. She did not feel well. Not in the least. There was no room in her head to contemplate the mystery of the mysterious nine minutes. She had cleaned out her wounds last night, and the ones on her back had been smaller and shallower then she'd thought but they still hurt a lot. But right now all the female could feel was pain. And heat! Ugh! Was it possibly to have a full body fever? She turned her alarm off and groaned again rolling over, her covers long having been kicked off. Even her pyjama's which were usually buttoned all the way had been opening and kicked off. No, Natsuki wasn't going anywhere today. She was... already falling back asleep. She couldn't help it, but the last thing her sleepy vision saw, was an ice blue silver colour, and her own breathing misting in the air.


	3. Decisions

Well, damn. People are actually enjoying this. Awesome. Let's hope I can keep that up. I have to say I loved Natsuki's after work detour. Hee hee. It was so much fun to write. I think the part where she was thinking about turning them into fleas is my favourite part! Ahh... well there are reasons for her behaviour, but I am enjoying this Natsuki. Let's hope Shizuru will too eh? Who are we kidding, this is Shizuru, of course she will.

To all who reviewed: Thank you so very, very much! It means a lot and is part of what helped this chapter come early. Please review again! I enjoy hearing what you people think about my work.

To those who added this story to alert/favourite: Thank you as well! You may not have reviewed but perhaps one of these chapters will entice one out of you. If not I thank you for taking the time to read what I'm posting. Thank you!

To those who just read the story: Hey now, I'm not forgetting you guys. I appreciate the time you've taken to read my work. You know who you are and I thank you.

Ahhh yes. Natsuki's inner dialogue. I honestly have such fun writing it. Hey, you can appear as cool and cold as you want on the outside. We all know that our minds are unpredictable and often completely insane. So rest assured everyone! There will be more.

Hmm a dedication? Well I think I'm going to dedicate this one to centauri2002 because she's holding me to the fact that I am supposed to get this out by Sunday, which I have! So there ya go! This one is for you! Also because she was ever so highly amused at Natsuki's inner dialogue from last chapter.

That's out of the way! Rawr. Right chapter II time!

Oh and just an FYI, this is really, really really NOT a werewolf story. Gods no. Sorry that's overdone and overused. I was PM'd this question, so I figured I'd address it now. P.S. Nao is hard to write for. Like just damn. Much respect to all people who can capture her personality far better than I can.

_Kyzano_

* * *

What do you do when you can't control your own?

* * *

**Chapter II: Decisions**

She could feel herself moving. But there was a dark haze scattered across all her senses. She could feel her body move, but she wasn't wanting it too. The heat was too much. All she wanted to do was die.

"She's crashing!"

"Hold her down!"

Unfamiliar voices... who was that? Why were they shouting? It hurt... and why was everything so bloody warm?

"I said hold her down!"

"She's too strong!"

A swipe at the air. The sound of a gun loading.

"Look out! She's been armed!"

"Duck for cover!"

Who the hell were these people? What were they scared of?

A shot fired out, and there was the feeling of cold. Ah. It felt so nice. But it wasn't enough. Her body still felt like it had been plunged into a volcano.

More. She needed more.

"FC ineffective! She's completely crashed!"

She could feel something on her arm moving. Reloaded.

"Volatile! Everyone out! Now! Move it!"

Her head... it hurt so much. Why was... moving blurs? White, brown, ice blue, wait, was that her own limb? She couldn't tell.

"Bolt it!"

The sound of a door thudding closed. A lock sliding into place. Why did everything hurt so much! A second shot rang out, and then Natsuki threw back her head and howled.

:::::::::::::

The people who had been in the room with Natsuki panted. Out of breath and feeling their hearts pound with adrenalin. That had been quite intense. And that howl... it filled one's breast with a sense of dread. It was a call to hunt. A call to feed. But more importantly. It was a call of dominance.

"Is everyone alright?" The doctor asked. Knowing it would be moments before her best friend would be there to check on them all. She wanted to make sure that she didn't need another emergency room. Hopefully this one wouldn't be iced over. She had been the last one out and the one to bolt the door closed.

"All limbs accounted for." Her colleague responded.

The doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least we know a bit more about what happened now." She said mutely.

"Youko!"

Almost right on time. The doctor could only smile and turn to her childhood friend. "Midori."

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

I could only hold my smile and shake my head. "I'm alright. More importantly so is everyone else." She would refute this no doubt. Even if only in her eyes. I knew her so well after all these years.

Sure enough she gave me a look and shook her head. She'd refrain from comment simply because we were in the presence of others. But I knew I was due for a small scolding later on. She had always claimed I was her world. Over the years I'd learned to love and accept that.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. I suspect that it started to act up now that it is adapting to her system."

My lover scratched the back of her head and turned starting to walk down the hallway. I followed, having been around her long enough to understand when I needed to. I easily fell in step with her. "And of the thing itself?"

"Wolf type, ice element."

"What?"

I nodded. And she remained unusually silent for a time. Did she know something? "Midori?"

"Are you positive Youko?"

I nodded again. "She fired bullets of ice, that was why you heard gunfire, and right after we locked the door she howled. It gave me chills. It is definitely adapting, and far quicker than I would like."

"How long ago do you think she came into contact?" She asked, a serious look on her face. What has gotten you so riled up my dear?

"Two to three days at most. The press is having a field day with her apartment. It was on the front page yesterday."

She scowled as we came to her office. "Damn."

"What's wrong Midori?" I was beginning to worry now. What are you keeping secret from me?

"Ne... it's just that it sounds like the last project that Saeko Kuga worked on before her death is now embedded in that woman." She walked into her office.

I was simply frozen where I stood.

:::::::::::::

The place where Natsuki was currently being held, was not your average hospital. No it was, in fact, a military hospital wing in a base. No, not the army, but considering who was running it the not so little rebellion might as well be. The First District had their hands in everything. From entertainment to religion, politics, the military it had it all. And the people who ran it, simultaneously ran the country. It was a tyranny affair that not many were aware of.

Those that were used to work for the company. Now though a rebellion was starting to take place. It had been very small scale until a few years ago. But the base they were currently using an old abandoned testing center, that was on a separate grid, Gods help them if they were discovered for a hydro bill, that now launched successful raids on the tyrant company on a regular basis.

It was large, it could accommodate at maximum over 5000 people. Not even half of that was currently filled but that was something the leader hoped would be a not too far off possibility. Most of it was underground, cause really, where else could you hide something so big? But for the parts that weren't it looked like your average research facility.

Though right now, we move along to a place where talk was not orders and the scent of food lingered permanently in the air. The cafeteria. Naturally a place where food and drink was provided. It was quite large, as at its maximum it had to accommodate at least a thousand people. Currently there were not even a hundred filling it's seats as most kept unusual schedules and others were on missions. But for a select group that was there information was about to be shared.

"So you met her then Nao?"

I glanced over at the source of the voice. A red haired woman with one hell of a chest. Mai Tokiha. A good friend of mine, if a tad annoying in her mothering ways. Seriously, sometimes I think she should just get herself knocked up by her useless boyfriend and have a kid.

Currently I was sitting in our cafeteria with my co-workers and friends. Neither of us are in uniform at the moment because we're off duty. Ahh, love breaks. She's helping out the cooking staff so she's currently got her chef uniform on. Yes the white thing with buttons and a bit of stains from grease, oil and tomato sauce. I do not understand the appeal at all. Me? I'm in a pair of black slacks and a red tank with a black widow on the back. Hey, some of the people here are actually decent looking and far be it for me not to live up to my codename.

Though I would only admit it under extreme circumstances, these people were my closest friends. Well, them and a few select others. I nodded and leaned forward, letting the chair I'd been leaning back in come forward. This place was decently sized. There were currently about a thousand people in our little rebellion. Though really there were five, now maybe six of us who had the real firepower behind this crack job resistance. Mai and I are two of those numbers. Yes you may worship me later.

"Yeah. She served me drinks. I didn't think she'd be one of us." I sighed.

Damn, that bartender had been something else. Completely downright sexy, but something lurked behind those eyes of her. It had unsettled me. I'd shaken it off at the time, but I couldn't help but wonder about it now that she was actually here. And I could see my friends were eager for details.

"Come on Nao, spill."

That was Chie Harada. Tall, dark hair and glasses. And a nice body. I'd want to take her to bed, but she was taken and she was one of my best friends. Now I may not have many rules when it comes to dating. But one of them sure as hell is I don't sleep with friends. Way too much drama and complicated bullshit that I don't need. Aside from that, Harada is one of two person team that is responsible for intelligence and information that we get. She was head honcho for intelligence. Well, she liked to think she was. Her girlfriend sure as hell could control her. As much as Harada doesn't like to admit it. But it is thanks to them that this place ran well. But more importantly why I got work and got paid.

Currently she's not in uniform. Lucky intelligence bastards. They don't need to be in uniform unless they're off base. So she's walking around in jeans and a t-shirt. But seriously, I don't know how she does it, she still makes it look good. Probably part of why people, mostly women, like her around here.

"What can I say? She was sexy so I flirted with her. She wasn't having any part of that though." I shrugged, the woman wasn't interested. And though I may be pushy, I'm not a rapist.

"You got rejected? Oh the horror!"

Tch. "Shut up Chie. It's happened before."

"Yes but the last time you got him drunk and had him anyway."

I gave her a deadpan look as I could already feel Mai glaring at me from the other side of the table we were sitting at. "Thanks Harada. Next time why not yell it? I don't think the rest of intelligence heard you downstairs." Damnit, that had been once and I was drunk as hell too! Hey he had consented afterwords. So technically I was in the clear. Needless to say though, I'm never getting that shitfaced again. Talk about dog faced in the morning.

She just grinned and laughed a little. "What was different this time?"

I crossed my arms. "Her eyes."

"Eh? What about them?" Mai wondered, interested again. I was just thanking the fact she didn't want to lecture me about a previous encounter that Chie just mentioned.

"There was something in them... it was predatory. It worried me, and Julia."

"What?" Aha, see there's the serious nature that Chie gets when it's actually about business. "And this was before the truck incident?"

"We agreed never to speak of that." I muttered. Honestly! I went to that bar because the great Chie Harada had overheard that two of their carriers were going to be there that night. So I go, I get the info and then when I get there someone ELSE takes the haul! I nearly got killed in that second blast. I'd been pinned when some idiot took out the driver. I don't think I've ever been more humiliated on a job before. I had to get Julia to get me out.

"Maybe it was our girl downstairs."

"Oh come on, her?" Yeah right, sure that bartender had been good looking. But I don't think she had the guts to blow up a 52 footer. Or kill all the guys in it. But then again... if she did. Then I needed to be more cautious.

"You never know. But back on topic, what worried the two of you?"

I was silent. I still wasn't quite sure what it was. "I dunno Chie. But whatever it was, it wasn't pretty." Yeah, those eyes had scared me.

There wasn't a hesitation there that I saw in most people. You know, average everyday people. There wasn't a care for other human life. Just her own. Like her survival had depending on her ability to care nothing for everyone around her. That scared me because a person like that will have no hesitation when it comes to a choice between their life or the life of another. Now, I've done my bit of killing, and I know that I'll kill again. But, contrary to popular belief, I still care about the fact that I'm taking human lives. Life is precious. And the moment you forget that you've lost your humanity. Which is something you need to cling to in this line of work. Lose that and eventually, you lose yourself. Eventually it ceases to be 'I'm killing to survive' and it becomes 'I'm killing for fun'.

You know, the first time I met Fujino she told me that I was good at noticing things. Details and stuff like that. It had baffled me how she could say such a thing only after meeting me twice but she is right. Growing up alone you normally have to become aware or you end up dead, or worse raped. Fujino is another one of the powerhouses I mentioned earlier. And damn, really she's got a lot of it. I don't like her partner at all. But that's from past experience something I'm not too eager to remember... damn snakes. I had nightmares for weeks...

"You cold Nao? You're shivering."

Damnit. Convenient excuse! Come on anything will do. Aha! Perfect! "Hey Aoi!"

As predicted Chie instantly turned around. I chuckled a bit. Problem diverted.

"Yuuki and Fujino report to the Defender of Justice's office please." Eh? Oh no...

"Don't start." I growled at Mai who just grinned at me.

"Oh I won't." She commented and I knew right then I was being set up for something.

"Looks like you're teaming with the Shizuru again. You do know that she's on OUR side right?"

"Because I know Chie will." She grinned over at Chie and they highfived.

I groaned. "It was an accident!" Damn Harada and Tokiha. I got up and headed for the boss's office. I know I've been working here for years. But I still can't understand why she calls herself the Defender of Justice...

:::::::::::::

'_Where am I?'_

Ice coating the roots that peaked up from the snow, the bark that lined and rippled various trees, as she saw the forest around her. Mixed trees, some green and their branches laden with the cold powder, others had their branches bare with snow as a white outlining as the flakes of white continued to fall. In the distance there was a mountain with dark evergreen trees. All to the backdrop of a softly fluttering snow and rolling thunder. Grey clouds, covered the skies and a snowflake came down dropping onto her nose.

Her head turned again, but her vision rested upon the great stone. Something, something was calling her towards that rock... towards that mountain. And so she begun to move. A slow, agonizing pace. She felt so heavy. So utterly heavy. And yet she could not stop. There was ice everywhere, but she felt so warm... and completely comfortable here. It felt so natural. This was where she belonged. She knew that instinctively. As surely as her heart did beat. This was home.

She could hear the crunch of her footsteps against the ground. The different smells of the wood around her, each different type of tree and bark having its own unique scent. It was as if she was in another world. Maybe she was. Time had no relevance, and there was no way to tell it had moved at all. Everything frozen and chilled to its core. Yet she had never felt so at peace. Truly... what sort of place was this? Had it been made just for her?

Onwards she wandered. Nothing but a direction that called to her. A beacon that slowly drew closer, overshadowing the skyline as she came close. How long had she walked? Why did the snow never cease? She slowly moved her vision towards the now cloudless skies. It remained dark, as night seemed eternal, but everything was bathed in a comforting glow as the full moon shone down from above. Forward and upwards she climbed. She had to reach the peak. She must. Something was calling her there and she needed to respond to its cries.

Lifeless... this place was so very empty. The trees slumbering in their frozen beds, no wildlife to speak of, she was alone in this icy cold world. Not even the wind dare to breeze in this desolate place. Why was that fact so very comforting? She didn't know. She had no answer. And so she soon forgot she had even asked. Her breathing never faltered from its clam and even pace. Nor misted in the still air as she gently let it go. She cared not why, nor did she want to know.

Finally, she had made it. To the peak of the great monolith that had been calling her very soul. And as she slowly walked towards the edge, she saw this entire snow covered world. A frozen lake, and a forest surrounded this entire place. More mountains in the distance, but they had not been as lucky to be as tall as this. For the stone glacier she had climbed, was a cliff. Below it on the other side was a valley and that lake. She cloud only walk to the edge of the spire and stare out and then up at the moon as she bathed in its wondrous light.

What was this urge? She had no idea... but something, she was supposed to do something here? But do what? There was something clawing at the back of her mind. Begging to be released. Her instincts pleading to stop being held in. And for a moment she wondered what would happen if she did? Then she closed her eyes, giving in. She slowly lowered her head, her body moving own its own, taking in a deep breath of the cold air that made her chest push out as it completely filled. And then it a careful motion, her head was tilted back. Her howl echoing out into the air, cutting through the unending silence.

Her call tapered off, as the air expelled from her lungs, she opened her eyes, staring back at an unblinking moon. It was here. She knew it was. She did not have to turn around to know that what had summoned her to this very place, was now right behind her. Staring her down. So gently she turned, without a moment's hesitation, to face what had called her. By the Gods it was beautiful. A wolf was standing there. As large as she stood tall and its fur the colour of an icy silver, tinted ever so slightly blue. Or perhaps that was just the effect of the moonlight. But there was a distinctly darker patch of blue on its head. It almost looked like a diamond shard of ice, but in a far darker colour. Its eyes were a deep burning red, pupil-less and staring her down, but the sheer power that it held behind those hellfire gems was almost frightening, and so wonderfully energizing at the same time.

Slowly it sat down. Sitting between me and my way back from this cliff edge. I could only wonder who this mythical beast was. But something told me that it was for me to discover. It continued to stare at me. I don't think the thing was even blinking. A silent question. Something I had no idea how to answer. But then it made sense. I had to make a choice. The cliff... or this wolf. I could feel it waiting. Seeking an answer that only I could give it. There was nothing but death behind me, but in front of me stood the unknown. I was so scared. This was not a choice I could make again. No reset button. No second chance. That made me excited beyond all reason.

Time once again was forgotten as the two wills did battle with one another. A choice had to be made and as that woman made a single step, it had.


End file.
